Summer after Winter
by dazzlestripe
Summary: Jack Frost meets someone unforgettable as he finally realizes that she loves him...will he love her back? -wink. wink- ;)


Summer after Winter

Chapter.1 Autumn's pov

I looked up at the sky as I walked down the road my, hands dug into my pockets, I let out a sigh my breath visible. "Snow day!" someone yelled I looked in the direction of the voice. A guy about 17 years old narrowed his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. He was pale and his hair was white, he wore a blue hoodie that was covered in frost and brown pants and held a wooden staff , he was cute, really, but it was strange that he hadn't worn any shoes on a cold day like this. I shrugged as I looked back to the street in front of me, kids squealed in delight running around throwing snowballs all around. I looked up at the pale sunlight, "five more minutes," I muttered and that's when something hit the back of my head causing me to crash into a fence losing balance and falling down. I sat up rubbing the back of my head, whatever hit me sure wasn't soft, I thought. I looked down, "a frozen snowball? gee, how did it ever get here? " I muttered sarcastically. "Hey are you ok?" A gentle voice made me jump, I looked up. The same guy, five minutes, ago gently smiled reaching out his hand to help me up, "I don't need any help!" I snapped slapping his hand away, he rolled his eyes as I stood up. "Look, I' am sorry about the snowball," he shrugged. "So that was you?" I gasped in disbelief sarcastically. He bit his lip and looked down before looking back up at me smiling gently. Oh no! not with the charm, I thought as I crossed my arms raising an eyebrow. "What was that suppose to mean? I don't understand you," I smirked, he rolled his eyes. "Who are you any way's?" I asked, the thought crossed my mind. He looked at me and smiled gently, "Jack Frost."

Jack's pov

Her jaw dropped and she let out a slight laugh, "well? what's so funny?" I asked resting my hand and chin on my staff. "To believe, I' am actually standing here and talking to Jack Frost?" She added taking breaths, she stopped laughing her green gaze fell on me in confusion. "Hmm, maybe that snowball did hit me to hard," I looked at her sternly, she broke into more laughter.

I let out a long sigh completely annoyed, this girl didn't go outside often did she? I thought I gazed at her until she stopped laughing. "Wait you're serious?" She asked tilting her head, I slightly nod. "Why don't I show you?" I ask gently grinning as I reached out my hand, she looked at it and then took it as I gripped my staff, "wind lead us to the north pole," I yell. "Wait what?" she yelled back as the wind lifted us up into the air, "hold on tight," I smirked as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I chuckled as this girl clung onto me for dear life, "can't you go any slower?" she gasped, "you kidding?" I smirked, "we're only getting started," I stretched out my arms as the cold wind carried us faster, I smiled it suddenly felt lighter. "How can you not like flying?" I asked, no response. I turned my head and she was no longer there, I saw her frantically flapping her arms as she continued to fall a few feet away from me. I moved my staff as I flew towards her catching her, she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, again. She whimpered, "it's not that bad," I replied gently as the north's house came in sight. "Easy for you to say!" she snapped, "you can actually fly, but no let the girl drop I' am to young to die!" I sighed as we landed. "You're right," I muttered as I pointed my staff towards the sky, " I don't want to get you hurt so maybe I should just take you back." Her gaze softened, "wait, I didn't mean it like that," and then she began to cry.

Third person pov

Jack rested his hand on her shoulder, he hated seeing people cry, he reached his hand towards her face and wiped away her tears. "Hey it's ok," he replied gently, her shoulders trembled with shock. She finally stopped crying and looked up at him, her green gaze held nothing but confusion. "I could take you back if you want," he replied gently. She shook her head, "no let's continue," he nodded slightly removing his hand from her shoulder as they headed towards the huge house. "What's your name anyways?" he murmured to her. "Autumn," she replied her voice still shook. "That's a very pretty name," he nodded. "Jack," Autumn murmured, "yes?" he replied. "I' am sorry you had to watch me cry," Autumn whispered, Jack smiled gently as they both entered.

Autumn's pov

I let out a sigh, I didn't want to but I acted like a total little kid in front of him. I looked around as my eyes widened, a tall buff guy with tattoos walked around yelling things at the yetis in a russian accent. A tall rabbit leaned against the wall as he threw boomerangs across the room, a sand man created pictures with sand and created a question mark when he saw me and Jack Frost. "Aye, mates look who's back if it isn't r' lad Jack?" The bunny spoke first,

Easter bunny I' am guessing, I thought to myself. The Santa dude stopped and looked at me and Jack, "well, Jack I didn't think you'd bring someone but hello there," he nodded and continued, the tooth fairy flew in as her eyes sparkled warmly when she saw Jack. She then flew up to him opening his mouth and observing his teeth, "you did brush them didn't you?" she replied happily, Jack rubbed his cheek. "Of course I brush them they are as white as snow remember?" a smile tugged at his lips, the tooth fairy let out a slight laugh and looked at me and smiled brightly. She observed my teeth, "your teeth are in perfect shape," she replied excitedly and fluttered back. I glared at Jack, he smiled. "Hey kangaroo still keeping in shape aren't you?" Jack smirked leaning on his staff, Bunny was in his face as he grabbed his sweater. "What did you call me white block of ice?" the two glared at each other. Sandy looked at me and waved, I smiled "hey your Sandy right?" he nodded, I looked back at Jack and the Bunny the two were still yelling names at each other. "Sorry about this," Tooth fairy spoke over their yelling. I smiled amused, "and they…do this often?" Tooth fairy nodded a let out a laugh, "it's kind of cute don't you think?" Tooth fairy asked smiling at Jack. "It's somewhat cute on someway," I laugh, "cute and amusing." North got up and pulled the two away from each other. "Alright knock it off both of you will you?" North muttered as he dropped them on the ground their expressions unreadable.

Jack pov

"He started it," Bunny smirked, I glared at him. "69 blizzard," I replied Bunny stopped smirking and then I smirked. I completely forgot Autumn was here, I let out an embarrassing sigh. "You saw that right?" I mutter, she nods. Bunny smirks at me, I roll my eyes. "Anyways," I mutter thinking of what to say next. Autumn shrugged as I bit my lip, "ah right have to go spread winter joy," I nod relieved as I grab my staff slinging it over my shoulder and head out. I point my staff at the sky as the wind carried me up a let out a bright laugh, I command the wind to take me faster. I haven't had this much fun ever since this morning I slightly nod to myself. I look down below at the snowy mountains and I fly higher. Minutes late I spot a city below I stop at the city and land walking the rest of the way digging my hands into my pockets. Children run by laughing I smile lightly and point my staff towards the sky making it snow gentle snowflakes. That's when I spotted a girl sitting on a bench reading a book, her face looked determined as she flipped it then gazed up at the sky, and then her watch. "Darn," she bit her lip and sighed, she closed the book and looked at the snow. I tilted my head, "this girl hasn't had any fun has she?" I muttered and then a thought entered my brain. I reach out my hand as I blew frosty breath on it forming a snowball. I made sure not to make it hard as I threw it at her it hit her face, "ouch!" she yelled rubbing her forehead. Oops that wasn't to soft, I thought. She looked over in my direction, "what was that for?" I rest my hand and chin on my staff, "thought you could lighten up a bit, hmm?" I smiled, "lighten up? lighten? up?" she yelled. "I don't have time for game-" her sentence was cut off as I threw another snowball her direction. "Come on!" I smiled, "you probably don't even know what fun is." She rolled her eyes and bent over, "fine you want fun? I'll show you fun!" She threw as snowball at me I dodged, "you can do better than tha-" a snowball hit my face sending me flying back. I looked up, the girl was grinning, "you said something?" I smiled using my staff to stand up, "oh you're so going down!" I narrowed my eyes smirking. "Don't bet on it," the girl winked as she turned and dodged behind a pile of snow. Snowballs came flying at me moments later, I gasped as they pelted me to the ground. She stood up patting her hands. "Hahaha! What did I tell ya?" I grinned as she was knocked off her feet by my impact of snowballs. "That's why you never challenge Jack Frost," I nodded flying up and crossing my arms. She stood up and looked at me completely dazed, "your…Jack Frost?" I uncrossed my arms swaying them slightly in the air, "the one and only."

Autumn's pov

I bit my lip as I entered the bathroom, luckily there was a mirror I sighed in relief as I stared at myself in the mirror. Deep green eyes, check. Light chestnut brown hair, check. "Still here," I nodded to myself suddenly a knock came from behind me. "Yes?" I called out opening the door slightly, Tooithiana stood in the hallway. "Oh it's just you Autumn?" she smiled, "yes? was someone supposed to be in here besides me?" She shook her head and I let out a chuckle and walked out. "How are you adapting to your new home?" she asked excitedly, "Tooth, I' am not an animal of course, love my new home." I shrugged, she opened her mouth in a gasp, "oh sorry I didn't mean to say it that way!" I laugh and cross my arms a bit cold. "Now shall I show you to your new room?" I nod, "lead me the way." It didn't take long for us to get to it, a blue door stood by my pink door. "Who's room is that?" I asked zipping up my hoodie, "oh that's Jack Frost's room." she nodded and continued chattering away about something I didn't completely understand but I nodded every time she paused and looked at me. "Now shall we go in?" she asked smiling at me, I nodded and we entered. The walls were painted a warm yellow and the bed looked beautiful with it's nature designs even some pine trees were painted on the wall. A large window stood in front of my bed looking out into the forest. The room was perfect, "it's beautiful," I whispered as I looked around. Tooth smiled warmly, "glad you like it over there's the closet it has all of the clothes ready for you." I nod and whisper a thank you as she leaves my room. I plop onto the bed staring out into the forest, I wonder what Jack was doing this minute, I thought as fell back staring up into the ceiling.


End file.
